


Isolation

by Fictionwriter



Series: States of Mind [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James contemplates the meaning of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge Valentine's Weekend Love Spectacular. Thank you to Moth2fic for the beta.

James flicked his half-smoked cigarette into the river, watching the spatter of flying sparks before it was swallowed by dark brine. He wondered, sometimes, what the point of all this was. What grand plan God had devised when he set about His creations; if there was a plan at all and it wasn’t just a bad joke on His part.

A hand touched his shoulder, the squeeze of fingers gentle.

“All right there, lad?”

James nodded, what else could he do in the face of such care. Lewis turned away. With one last look at the silent water, James followed.


End file.
